


Home

by trashabellanar



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 19:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashabellanar/pseuds/trashabellanar
Summary: The Mighty Nein have just returned to Rosohna after their latest adventure, and Essek is a little disappointed that Caleb has to spend his first day back replenishing his potions and components with the rest of the party. On the bright side, though, that just gives him some extra time to plan a surprise for when Caleb finally gets home.(This was originally supposed to be just pure smut, but I wrote most of this half-delirious at like 2am and it ended up being... well, still pure smut, but make it Tender and Emotional and Domestic)
Relationships: Essek Thelyss/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 7
Kudos: 278





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> whoo, the first fic i've written in like over a year! unbeta'd as usual lol, please excuse the probable overuse of em dashes and the word "desperate"

Caleb no longer found it strange to let himself into Essek’s house. In fact, it had been a while since he’d even thought of it as “Essek’s house;” mostly it was just  _ home _ . 

So Caleb came home to a quiet house and locked the door behind himself before pulling off his boots and setting them next to Essek’s under the coat rack. He hung up his leather overcoat beside Essek’s delicately embroidered robe, then made his way out of the foyer, knowing he’d find his boyfriend curled up with a book in the sitting room.

Sure enough, as Caleb padded into the dimly fire-lit room, his eyes could just barely pick out a cocoon of blankets on one of the big armchairs nearest the hearth, which could have been mistaken for a pile of laundry if not for the tuft of white hair peeking out the top.

Caleb approached behind the chair, knowing that Essek heard him even though he didn’t react. 

“Good book?” Caleb finally asked, leaning forward with his arms crossed over the back of the chair.

The lump of blankets shifted as Essek looked up at Caleb with a soft smile. “Hm. Rather intriguing, yes.”

Caleb leaned forward and kissed the top of his head. “You shouldn’t read in the dark like this. You’ll strain your eyes.”

Essek cocked an eyebrow. “I’m a  _ drow _ , dear. I can see quite well in the dark.”

“Ah. Right. Well, how was your day?”

“Relaxing. A little dull. It’s not often I get a day off— I don’t always know what to do with it.”

“You deserve it,” Caleb said, reaching down to massage Essek’s shoulders through the blanket. “You work far too hard.”

Essek chuckled and leaned into the massage like a stretching cat. “That’s quite an accusation coming from Caleb Widogast himself.”

Caleb released his shoulders and rounded the chair to sit on its arm. He chatted idly about his day, talking about how glad he was that the Mighty Nein were going to be in town for a while, how much he’d missed Essek while on the road so much recently. His eyes fixed on the enchanting dance of flames in the hearth as he spoke, only occasionally flicking back to Essek. 

As he rambled about the latest swarm of monsters to ambush the Nein, Caleb almost missed the fact that Essek’s arm was bare when he reached out to stack his book on the side table.  _ Almost.  _

He didn’t react, instead continuing his monologue. But then, ever so slowly, he slipped his hand into the warmth of the blanket and rubbed gentle circles on Essek’s upper back. He didn’t find a bit of fabric as he massaged, and Essek, without even looking at Caleb, let the blanket coyly fall from one bare shoulder.

Caleb adjusted his position on the arm of the chair to lean down and press a kiss to the gentle, warm curve where Essek’s shoulder met his neck. Essek sighed contentedly, not needy enough to truly be suggestive, but enough to let Caleb know he wanted more. 

Caleb was glad to oblige, deepening the kisses as he made his way from the soft, sensitive skin behind Essek’s pointed ear down to his shoulder and upper arm. Essek adjusted in the seat to give Caleb better access, his sighs turning into proper moans as Caleb moved from the arm of the chair to instead straddle his lap, letting the blanket pool down around his hips, revealing the full expanse of his wiry purple-gray torso. 

“How long have you been waiting for me to come home?” Caleb gasped in between pressing deep kisses down Essek’s chest. 

“Ever since you left this morning. I’ve felt like a needy househusband all day,” Essek chuckled, using one hand to undo Caleb’s hair tie and let his long amber locks fall across his tuniced shoulders. “Hm. Your hair has gotten so long.”

“Should I cut it? Is it becoming improper?”

“Absolutely not,” Essek chided. “It’s pretty, and it gives me something to hold onto when you fuck me.” 

The unexpected filthiness of Essek’s words drew a desperate moan from Caleb’s lips. “That… I like that idea,” Caleb stammered. 

Essek adjusted them again so that he was straddling Caleb’s hips instead, simultaneously dropping the blanket to the ground.

Caleb wasted no time grinding up to meet Essek’s hips, finding him already half-hard with anticipation. He held him in place with one firm arm around his waist, while his other hand trailed down to squeeze the curve of his ass. Essek tightened his arms around Caleb’s shoulders and gasped against his neck, the heat of his desperate breath going straight to Caleb’s hips.

Caleb’s hand trailed to the cleft of Essek’s cheeks, surprised to find a sticky wetness already there. “Gods, you really did prepare for this,” he gasped. 

“Well, what was I supposed to do?” Essek mock-pouted. “You took  _ so _ long getting home today, and I got bored.” He reached out to the side table, behind his stack of books, and shook a small glass vial in front of Caleb’s face. “But don’t worry, there’s plenty left for you.”

Caleb snatched the vial from his hand and wasted no time slicking his fingers with the viscous oil inside. It smelled faintly floral, a luxurious touch that meant this was surely a vial Essek had picked out himself. 

Essek’s fingernails dug into Caleb’s shoulders as one oiled finger slipped gently into him. Caleb relished in seeing Essek like this, needy and desperate and undone. The Shadowhand was a public figure, a stoic and cunning courtier to the Bright Queen herself, but this side of Essek was all Caleb’s. No one else got to see past his carefully constructed persona, got to see him laid bare in every way. 

Caleb pulled Essek down into a deep kiss as he continued to work him open. Essek smiled into the kiss, a real, genuine smile that scrunched his eyes and revealed the adorable points of his fangs, not the smug smirk he wore amongst the queen’s council or out in public. “I missed you,” he murmured, so softly Caleb thought his heart might burst. 

“I was only gone for the day,” Caleb replied, pressing a kiss to his jawline. 

“Hm. It was far too long,” Essek countered. “You’re always off battling monsters and trying to save the world. We need to make the most of the precious little time we have when you’re home, love.”

Caleb didn’t trust himself with words in that moment. Instead, he just kissed Essek deeply and held their bodies close, chest to chest in the warm glow of the fire.

Caleb took his time working Essek open. It was hardly necessary to go so slowly given that Essek had already gotten things started for him, but Caleb wanted to relish this. Essek was right; they didn’t get to spend nearly as much time together as either would have liked, but they had this night to savor every moment. 

Essek eventually broke their kiss to undo the clasps of Caleb’s tunic, his hands trembling from the stimulation of two of Caleb’s fingers gently stroking inside him, effortlessly finding all his most sensitive spots. He smiled triumphantly as he managed to get the tunic opened and pushed off Caleb’s shoulders, revealing his pale, freckled chest dusted with auburn curls that grew darker towards his hips. He ducked his head to kiss at Caleb’s neck and collarbone, proud of the needy moans he was able to draw from the human. 

He moved his hands down to Caleb’s belt, pouting when he realized he’d need to get off his lap to fully remove the trousers. 

“Be quick about it,” Caleb said with a playful smack to his ass as he climbed off his lap. Essek obliged, wasting no time in unbuckling Caleb’s belt and pulling his trousers down, though he couldn’t resist leaning forward and licking up the length of his flushed cock, just once, just enough to tease. Then he clambered back onto Caleb, throwing one leg on either side of his lap and slowly lowering himself down onto Caleb’s cock. 

Caleb groaned and buried his face in the crook of Essek’s neck as Essek slowly settled in place, until Caleb was fully sheathed inside him.

“You’re far too good to me,” Caleb sighed, letting his head fall back so he could watch Essek’s face as he took him. 

“Not possible,” Essek replied, leaning in to kiss him before beginning to ever-so-slowly raise and lower himself in Caleb’s lap. 

The pace was torturously slow, but Caleb was glad for it— he wanted this to last, and he was already so wound up that he knew he wouldn’t last long if Essek rode him as hard as Caleb knew he could. 

As Essek settled into a gentle rhythm, he buried his face in the crook of Caleb’s neck, one hand gripping his shoulders while the other tangled into the soft hair at the nape of his neck. They were pressed so close that Caleb could feel more than hear every gasp and moan that racked Essek’s body, as desperate breaths warmed his neck and his torso trembled and his precum-slicked cock ground between them. There was nothing but the crackling firelight and the sounds of their shared pleasure to break the silence in their home— no words needed to be said. 

Overcome by the feeling of Essek above and around him, Caleb almost instinctively began thrusting up to meet Essek, who responded in kind by grinding down harder and faster onto him. This was often Caleb’s favorite part of fucking Essek— the moments right before release, where every bit of his composure and ego fell away, replaced by primal need and desperation, begging Caleb to  _ please don’t stop _ and  _ gods, fuck me harder  _ and cries in Undercommon that Caleb was starting to pick up on, all desperate pleas for a satisfying end that he knew Caleb would bring him.

And sure enough, it took just a few more thrusts for Essek to crash over that edge, finishing with a wordless cry as his cum painted both their torsos and his body clenched around Caleb. 

Caleb followed just moments later, holding tight to Essek as he filled him, murmuring against his neck a near-incoherent stream of Common and Zemnian words that certainly were meant to be, “Gods, you’re fucking perfect.”

They clung to each other for another long moment, coming down from the rushes of their orgasms until Essek finally found the strength to stand up. He grabbed Caleb’s hand and pulled him to his feet as well, going up on his tip-toes to kiss him. “I’m glad you’re back,” he said with that warm, genuine smile that lit up Caleb’s heart.

Caleb squeezed his hands and kissed the top of his head. “And I’m glad to be home.”

Essek just smiled at him for a moment more before dragging him by the hand towards the stairs at the back of the house. “Now let's go see if we can clean up and get presentable enough to leave the house. There’s a new restaurant in the Gallimaufry that I’ve been dying to try.”

Caleb just chuckled and squeezed his hand in agreement. In that moment, he knew he wouldn’t be able to say any words besides  _ I love you _ . 


End file.
